Jinchuriki de la arena
by YaToyAqui
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, hijo del famoso Yondaime, reconsidera sus lazos hacia su aldea natal. La amistad desvanecida con su antiguo equipo y demás. Decidirá trasaladarse con la mujer que ama a Sunagakure, recordando la fecha final que Akatsuki le ha indicado.
1. Amor secreto

La lluvia golpea fuertemente las casas de la aldea, un día gris en Konohagakure. Desde el amanecer hasta la hora actual, medianoche en punto, el diluvio no cesó. Truenos y relámpagos adornaban el nublado cielo. Un rubio corre por las calles de Konoha, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la puerta principal.

Recién terminaba de renunciar a Anbu tras tres años de servicio y Tsunade ya le había dado una misión como Jounin. A sus 23 años, mantenía su cabello rubio con un tono opaco, sus ojos azules no mostraban ese brillo característico de su niñez. Su cara con rasgos totalmente masculinos, una altura de casi un metro ochenta, y pensar que el, era el más bajo en la academia. Su cuerpo había sido formado por el esfuerzo de sus misiones y entrenamiento, convirtiéndolo en el objetivo de varias kunoichis y aldeanas. Namikaze Naruto, hijo del Yondaime, aquel que lo convirtió desde su nacimiento en el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Youko.

Años maltratado, ignorado, y ahora… reconocido solo por ser el hijo del difunto cuarto Hokage. Lo detestaba, no quería amistad falsa… no quería amigos. Se había distanciado de ellos, su equipo y Sensei habían sido olvidados rápidamente por el. A los 18 años devolvió al hermano que casi lo mata con un maldito Chidori en el corazón. Konoha lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Su promesa al fin cumplida, un peso menos.

Su amor juvenil, Haruno Sakura se estaba por casar con el Uchiha en unas semanas, el bastardo al fin se abrió y mostró que era una persona, después de todo. Aunque con ayuda de Ino, ayudó raramente, pudo confesarse. A Naruto no le molesto en absoluto enterarse de los rumores de la nueva pareja ya que la pelirrosa nunca devolvió el mismo sentimiento. Era una amistad lo de ellos, nada más; una amistad que según el, ella se aprovechó.

El mismo eligió alejarse de todos ellos, la última vez fue cuando decidió entrar a Anbu; Jiraiya, su verdadero sensei, estaba orgulloso de sus logros, aunque no lo demostraba, lo quería como un hijo y Tsunade era su madre. Le gustaba pensar de Shizune como su hermana, y ella lo disfrutaba. El día de su asignación, Kakashi protestó con la excusa de que no estaba preparado para tanto esfuerzo físico como mental.

Naruto sacó todo su odio de una forma nunca antes vista, todas las palabras cayeron como toneladas de ladrillos sobre el alma de Hatake, que al enterarse de que era el hijo de su antiguo sensei, su depresión aumentó a una velocidad inimaginable. No sentía remordimiento, dejado de lado para entrenar al prestigioso Uchiha durante sus años de genin. La relación nunca se arreglo, quedó todo en la nada. Nunca más se hablaron al entrar al escuadrón Anbu.

Sasuke intentó disculparse con el, cosa que el rubio aceptó delante de todos sus compañeros, Shikamaru veía que algo faltaba, adivinó. El rubio lo perdonó, pero terminó con la frase que marcaría su separación definitiva: "te perdonó, pero no confió en ti, no te quiero cerca". La amistad terminó, sin importar las quejas de Sasuke y Sakura, algunos de los otros equipos entendían lo que había dicho Naruto.

Primero perdió su equipo, luego perdió a los demás. Para que tener amigos, no se sentía valorado realmente. Y ahora con lo de Namikaze, desconfiaba aún más. No es que los extrañara ya que ellos tampoco se preocuparon en mantenerse en contacto. No le importaba.

Por suerte existía gente que adoraba con toda su alma, Teuchi y su hija Ayame del Ichiraku Ramen. Su verdadero hermano que a veces tomaba el rol de padre, Umino Iruka. Su relación era irrompible. A Konohamaru lo consideraba su hermano menor y se encontraban una vez cada tanto. Los hermanos de Sunagakure, su amigo Gaara, aquel que compartía problema similar ya que era el portador de Shukaku. Sus hermanos Kankuro, y Temari eran las mejores personas que podía tener.

Tuvo varios encuentros con Gaara, ahora Kasekage de su aldea, lo que veía justo. En sus visitas a Suna se quedaba con Gaara y sus hermanos sentado sobre el techo de la torre principal, admirando el calmado cielo. Aunque no era fanático de la arena, logró acostumbrarse en sus visitas.

Formó un lazo de amistad bastante fuerte con Temari, por lo que Gaara se mostraba raramente alegre al igual que su otro hermano. Akatsuki desapareció de un día para otro, pero pronto volverían a sus misiones de emboscada tan comunes. Tenía gran fuerza y chacra del zorro, pero no era invencible. Una constante comunicación con el demonio se mantenía en sus misiones más importantes.

Temari lo llevó hasta al último lugar de la villa. Desde puestos de comida hasta locales de ropa, los paisajes más bellos del lugar. La amistad se convertía en algo más que solo eso. Una nueva preocupación surgía dentro del rubio, que lo comía por dentro. No lo podía evitar, pero se ablandaba frente a la sonrisa de la rubia, era contagioso. Eso le dijeron hace mucho a el, algo que perdió con los años.

En su última estadía prometió mostrarle completamente su aldea cuando viajara, motivo de la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, corriendo por los charcos sale disparado hacia las puertas. Gaara enviaba a un embajador a Konoha, como visita, y la elección de Temari para esa misión era planeada tanto por el Kasekage como la quinta Hokage.

Llegando a la puerta con su uniforme Jounin ve una mujer con un tapado completo y dos Shinobis de Suna a cada lado de ella. Los guardias de Konoha, revisaban los documentos difícilmente con el temporal. El Jounin golpea la espalda de uno, este se gira con su compañero y lo saludan. Dando el visto bueno dejan pasar solo a la kunoichi, los shinobis de su aldea desaparecen por los árboles. Naruto les entrega a los guardias dos botellas de sake, estos lo abrazan por el gesto. El rubio tenía una gota en al cabeza por la desesperación de los guardias.

Naruto- Temari- Esta lo abraza fuertemente por unos segundos hasta que se separan. Sacando su chaqueta la coloca sobre su cabeza permitiendo que la chica bajara su capucha. Un hermoso cabello rubio se presenta atado en cuatro coletas, la cara se dirige hacia arriba y Naruto queda atrapado en sus oscuros ojos verdes. Ambos salen corriendo hacia la torre Hokage.

Tsunade estaba esperando que el idiota de Naruto llegára en cualquier momento, Shizune acomodaba las sillas frente al escritorio.

Tsunade- este mocoso, debería estar entrando por la maldita puerta en este momento- Shizune se tapa la boca para evitar reírse del trato entre esos dos.

Shizune- ya llegarán, Naruto salió hace solo unos minutos- Tsunade se relaja en el sillón. La puerta se abre de golpe, y entra el rubio con la embajadora de Suna.

Naruto- VIEJA TSUNADE, CUMPLI MI PRIMERA MISION COMO JOUNIN, JAJJAJAJJA- Naruto es estampado contra la pared siguiente a la biblioteca, Shizune colocaba sus manos en su pecho y le cedía chacra para la curación. Temari ignora la escena y saluda cordialmente a Tsunade.

Tsunade- me alegra tener a la hermana de Gaara visitándonos por unos meses. Espero que te puedas adaptar a este clima, es bastante húmedo con respecto a Suna-

Naruto- ¿en serio?- el rubio preguntaba con sarcasmo desde el suelo, con un chichón en la cabeza. La Hokage lo mira amenazándolo con otro ataque si no cierra la boca.

Temari- muchas gracias Tsunade, creo que Naruto será un excelente guía- Sonriendo hacia el ahora tranquilo Jounin.

Tsunade- será tu guardaespaldas, y guía. Aunque tendrás que cuidarlo tú a veces- El rubio ignora el comentario.

Tsunade- ¿adonde desease instalarte?, aquí en la torre hay lugar, un departamento, dime- Temari iba a responder pero Naruto la interrumpe levantando la mano hiperactivamente. Tsunade cierra los ojos y deja que realice su propuesta, cualquier cosa con total de que se calle.

Naruto- podría quedarse conmigo, con la mansión de mi padre, tengo mucho espacio de sobra-

Tsunade- eso depende, no se si Temari quiera instalarse en- No puede terminar la frase.

Temari- SI… aceptó la propuesta. Quisiera estar con alguien que conozco personalmente- Tsunade los mira sospechosamente, Shizune se retira con Tonton.

Tsunade- entonces, Naruto se encargará de todas tus necesidades, acompáñala a tu campo. Disfruta tu estadía en Konoha señorita- El tono era burlón, pero los dos rubios no lo escuchan de la misma forma y salen de la habitación. La puerta se cierra, y Shizune sale ruborizada.

Shizune- ¿fue lo correcto?-

Tsunade- es hora de que Naruto tenga una familia, y esa chica muestra en sus ojos un amor más allá de la amistad. Pronto escucharemos rumores por la aldea querida Shizune- Esta se ruboriza nuevamente sosteniendo en brazos a Tonton.

Tsunade- _("no dejaré que el consejo te obligue a tener hijos con cualquiera, tendrás una esposa que te ame, no una imagen")-_

Naruto y Temari llegan a la mansión de este, que lamentablemente se encuentra cercana a los campos Uchiha y los otros clanes. Mordiendo su mano deja que se escurra la sangre y la apoya contra la pared cercana a la reja principal. En segundos esta se abre, el rubio toma la mano de Temari y corren hacia el techo, cruzando un parque de unos cien metros. Ya parados en la puerta, canaliza chacra en su mano y la puerta doble de madera oscura, se abre de par en par. Temari entra rápidamente y se saca el tapado, mostrando su esbelta figura. Su altura estaría un poco menos del metro setenta. Su pecho estaba muy desarrollado, y con la ajustada ropa, el escote era predominante. Su delgada figura, sus curvas pronunciadas y esas hermosas piernas completaban el cuadro. El toque final, era el bronceado provocado por el clima en Suna. Desatando sus coletas deja caer su pelo sobre su espalda, Naruto terminaba de asegurar la puerta.

Naruto- Mañana iremos a buscar tus pertenencias, con esta lluvia será complicado- Temari lo abraza y susurra en su oído dulcemente.

Temari- tengo todo lo que necesito aquí- su mano baja por el pecho del rubio hasta su pantalón. La mano se aleja y Temari saca de su cintura dos pergaminos. Los mueve delante del rubio burlonamente.

Naruto- no provoques, Temari- su voz seria.

Temari- ¿o que¿Kyuubi saldrá a jugar?-

Kyuubi- **_ESPERAME MUJER, AHÍ VOY-_**

Naruto- jajajja, ni lo sueñes zorro imbécil- en un murmuro. El rubio agarra los dos pergaminos abruptamente de la kunoichi y la toma de la cintura. Levantándola, la sienta sobre el escritorio ubicado a la izquierda de la entrada. Los labios de Naruto viajan por el suave cuello de Temari que se relaja ante la sensación de creciente placer. La rubia ajusta sus manos en la cintura de este y lo acerca completamente sobre su cuerpo, la humedad de ambos los excita. Naruto coloca las manos en las caderas de ella, y hunde a la chica en un beso infinito. Varios segundos después se separan para tomar aire, se quedan perdidos en sus ojos. Temari abraza a Naruto fuertemente y se tranquilizan de la súbita emoción.

Temari- te extrañe, tu última visita fue hace como un mes- Golpeando juguetonamente el hombro del Jounin que se queja.

Naruto- no podía estar exigiendo tantas visitas a Suna, además Gaara tampoco podía pedir todos los meses un embajador de Konoha, y menos yo tantas veces seguidas-

Temari- tienes razón, pero por lo menos hubieras enviado una carta, idiota-

Naruto- quieres que sospechen de nuestra relación. Tu misma dijiste, quiero estar segura antes de anunciarlo- Poniendo un tono parecido al de Temari, que esta encontró totalmente desagradable.

Temari- eso fue repugnante-

Naruto- jajja, tu no eres repugnante Temari- Otro golpe en el hombro y con más fuerza que el anterior.

Naruto- basta de golpes, vamos a la habitación- La rubia asiente y con un puchero le pide a su novio que la suba por la escalera en brazos- Este la mira perezosamente, y la toma bruscamente provocando el grito de la Kunoichi. Naruto sube los escalones rápidamente pasando unas diez habitaciones, llega a la principal, abriéndola con el pie da la vista del lugar. Una cama que podría contener cuatro personas con cubrecamas rojos al igual que las almohadas, sabanas de seda, tres escritorios de madera con cajones, y una pequeña mesa en cada lado de la cama. Dejando en pie a Temari le acerca una toalla y la hace pasar al baño para que se seque y se prepare para dormir. Dejando en sus manos los pergaminos, le cierra la puerta para que tenga privacidad.

Naruto- que día…- Sacándose su uniforme y colgándolo en una de las sillas cerca del balcón que daba vista de una gran parte de la villa. Ya en solo uno pantalones cortos corre la ropa de cama y se desliza por la relajante seda. Su espalda se amolda al colchón, aliviando los dolores y el cansancio. Minutos después, sale Temari con un camisón negro muy transparente hacia la luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón, cuyas cortinas estaban enrolladas. La tela del vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo y daba una escena exquisita para los ojos. Su pelo cae libremente, y un tono rojo se presenta en sus mejillas adhiriéndole un toque delicado al momento, Dejando sus pergaminos en el escritorio cercano al balcón, se encamina hacia la cama, donde yace un asombrado hombre.

Temari- eres muy fácil, Naru- Colocándose bajo las sábanas.

Naruto- tu también- El rubio la abraza por detrás y cierran sus ojos por el agradable calor producido entre los dos, El aroma del cabello de la kunoichi relajaba a nuestro protagonista, que apretaba su agarre posesivamente sobre su chica.

Temari- crees que Gaara…-

Naruto- no te preocupes, si no me equivoco… esto fue tramado por ambos. Me preocupa otra cosa- Temari se gira mirando directamente a los ojos, pasando una mano por su mejilla, acariciando esas marcas que con el tiempo deseaba tocar.

Temari- ¿qué te preocupa?- Naruto toma la mano de la rubia y la besa.

Naruto- tener que avisarle a los demás de nuestra relación. No quiero tener que verlos, luego de tres años sin comunicarnos. Menos mal que estamos en la misma aldea- Terminaba con una risa amarga.

Temari- tú tomaste otro camino, no siempre estarás con los que quieres. Además tu equipo no se despidió en las mejores condiciones. Es razonable que no te hablaras con ellos-

Naruto- siempre encontrándole una respuesta justa a mis problemas-

Temari- es lo que creo… como puedes pensar en eso, cuando tienes una hermosa chica en tu cama- Pasando una pierna por su cintura. Naruto se pone arriba de ella y besa su cuello, bajando lentamente.

Naruto- hermosa… sexy… provocadora… y desnuda- Bajando un poco el camisón, dejando entrever el pezón rosa. Temari lo cachetea amistosamente.

Temari- estoy cansada, recién llego de Suna-

Naruto- jajajja, eres mala, muy mala- Naruto coloca su brazo detrás de ella y esta apoya su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y formado.

Temari- pero te gusta…- Con un bostezo y un minuto con los ojos cerrados, logra entrar en un plácido sueño, con la ayuda del latido y sube y baja de su pecho. La tormenta bajaba su intensidad y el cielo se despejaba en partes para mostrar un cielo azul estrellado. El frío se hace presente, y los amantes se acurrucan más en su posición.

**MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

La tormenta anterior, había dejado un clima frío. El sol se asoma tímido por entre las pocas nubes negras que quedaban en el cielo. La gente de Konoha volvía a sus tareas diarias, los negocios abrían para atender a sus clientes, la academia recibía a los futuros shinobis de la villa. En la mansión Namikaze, Naruto se desperezaba con cuidado para no despertar a Temari que dormía tranquilamente sobre su hombro. Corriendo su cuerpo hacia el costado, logra ponerse de pie, estirando sus músculos se acerca al balcón, viendo el intenso viento decide no abrir los vidrios.

Naruto- será un día pesado-

Temari- si, si- El rubio se gira para ver a una kunoichi con los pelos todos enredados y los ojos pegados del cansancio.

Temari- no te veía tan nervioso desde que venciste a Orochimaru-

Naruto- estas segura de que quieres anunciarlo, sería mejor decirle a tu hermano primero-

Temari- compórtate como un hombre, ni que tu fueras el culpable de haberte separado de ellos- Sentándose en el borde de la cama mueve su cuello de un lado para el otro, relajando su cuerpo. El Jounin terminaba de colocarse su uniforme, acercándose a la chica le da un beso en la frente y se dirige a la puerta.

Naruto-iré a preparar el desayuno, cámbiate tranquila. Mientras dormías envíe un mensaje a la anciana para que los reúna- esta asiente entre bostezos.

En el comedor, que contenía una mesa para unos cuarenta invitados, el rubio colocaba la comida preparada, su famoso ramen, y un poco de dango, algunas frutas. Sirviendo un poco de te en ambas tazas, deja los instrumentos sucios en la mesada para lavarlos luego. Temari baja de la escalera con un kimono de color azul con detalles dorados que redondeaban los costados terminando en un pequeño espiral, el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Naruto se queda mirándola unos segundos hasta que ve que se sienta en la silla. Todo el desayuno se mantuvo en un silencio cómodo. Pasados unos cuarenta minutos, se preparan.

Temari- es hora, Naru-

Naruto- ok, ok, ok vamos a la torre y acabemos con esto de una vez- levantando su puño en una de las poses utilizadas en sus días de genin. La chica mira hacia otro lado y lo saca de los pies.

**TORRE HOKAGE**

Tsunade- me alegra que estén todos- Delante de ella se encuentran todos los equipos con sus antiguos Jounin, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, Konohamaru. La ventana se abre de par y aparece un hombre alto con pelo gris revoloteado, un uniforme oscuro con un chaleco rojo encima.

Tsunade- al fin llegaste degenerado-

Jiraiya- que forma de recibirme princesa- La Hokage levanta su puño pero se tranquiliza. El Sannin no había cambiado en nada, su cara de pervertido era la misma de hace años.

Tsunade- los reuní por orden de Naruto- Los presentes dejan que el ambiente se torne pesado, o para algunos mejor dicho. La mayoría de los hombres se mantenía en la misma altura que nuestro protagonista y con un uniforme Jounin, menos Kiba y Shino que eran Hunter nin. Sasuke mantenía su peinado de culo de pato, y su actitud superior al igual que Neji, que se mantenía sin emociones, Lee estaba saltando en el lugar con los puños cerrados gritando algo de la juventud final o algo así. Shino serio, pero mostró una sorpresa por el comentario de la rubia. Kiba se reía, pero contenía un odio. Choji había adelgazado bastante, no tanto ya que su clan utilizaba la fuerza bruta y sus músculos para las batallas, Shikamaru se presentaba casi dormido, su pelo atado en una forma de piña. Era sostenido por una molesta Ino, que había crecido para convertirse en una de las más lindas de Konoha, su pelo atado en una cola de caballo que caía sobre su espalda, trabajaba en la división de interrogación junto con Ibiki. Hinata ya había superado su vergüenza, con tantos años sin verlo, el interés se fue, su cabello era más largo, y su figura había florecido. Trabajaba en el hospital junto con Sakura, esta dejó su pelo corto, usaba una falda y un conjunto bastante ajustado que mostraba su fina figura, sus ojos verdes tenían gran emoción al escuchar el nombre de su ex compañero. Tenten, seguía con esos rodetes en la cabeza que ataban su pelo castaño, era una de las experimentadas kunoichis en el ataque a larga distancia, su cuerpo desarrollado al máximo, la convirtió en al rompecorazones de la aldea.

Konohamaru había crecido bastante y tenía una buena altura, su pelo se mantenía punteado hacia arriba con la banda de Konoha en su frente, aunque se hablara de vez en cuando con el rubio, estaba ansioso. Los demás Jounin se mantenían igual. Kakashi con la mitad de la cara tapada, esquivando mirar a Gai que alumbraba el lugar con su diente. Asuma estaba al lado de Kurenai quien estaba de licencia por el bebe que esperaban en unos meses. Anko hablaba con Ibiki de técnicas de tortura como si fuera lo más normal. Iruka tenía una noción de las visitas de su ex estudiante a Sunagakure, y formó una hipótesis, una muy bien acertada. Se presentaba serio pero con un toque de alegría.

Shizune- ya está llegando Tsunade-

Naruto y Temari caminaban por el pasillo, saludando a los shinobis presentes, que respetaban al rubio. Este se frena en el paso y toma de la mano a Temari.

Naruto- ¿no te estás olvidando algo?- La chica se pone pensativa y cuando realiza su olvido revisa el escote de su kimono y saca un hermoso anillo con una joya azul en la punta. Colocándose en uno de los dedos le responde.

Temari- ¿vamos?, futuro esposo-

Naruto- con gusto, Namikaze Temari- Los dos entrecruzan brazos y golpean la puerta delicadamente. Escuchando el permiso de la Hokage, suspira y abre. Al apoyar el primer pie sintió que se encontraba entre gente extraña, y que… habría problemas. El pasado resurgiría, el primero que mostraba el odio en sus ojos era Sasuke Uchiha, irónico; siendo el, el que lo incrusto con un Jutsu de asesinato.

Kyuubi- **_("ENFRENTA TUS MIEDOS, NIÑO")_**- El demonio movía sus colas ferozmente contra la reja de su prisión, el aura aumentaba, como también en la habitación de la reunión.


	2. Petición

Naruto entra a la habitación de la Hokage seguido de una pegada Temari a su brazo. Los presentes lo miran confundidos por la gran amistad entre ellos, ya que nunca lo habían visto tan calmado cerca de una chica. Sino comenzaba a rascarse detrás de la cabeza, decía tonterías. Pero este, era totalmente diferente a aquel de hace años, ya no pedía atención inconscientemente, todo lo contrario.

Naruto- gracias por concederme esta reunión, Tsunade- Agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto, Jiraiya levanta una ceja al igual que Shizune ante los modales puestos en escena, el rubio presentaba menos modales que un animal.

Tsunade- ahórrate las formalidades, y di lo que necesites, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Naruto se gira hacia los presentes y rodea la cintura de Temari con su brazo, provocando un sonrojo de la rubia y unos cuantos pares de ojos curiosos.

Jiraiya- jejjeje¿que ocurre aquí?- Una risa pervertida escapa de su boca, provocando una mirada asesina de las kunoichis, ante tal descaro del Sannin.

Naruto- les presento a Sabaku no Temari, hermana de Gaara. La deben recordar de los exámenes Chunin y cuando realizamos el rescate del Uchiha hace unos cuantos años- Todos asienten por la información.

Naruto- quería comentarles que… estamos comprometidos- Silencio, era todo lo que había por unos minutos, hasta que Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Anko, Ibiki, Shizune, Lee, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai lo abrazaron en grupo a ambos, casi rompiéndoles los huesos. Jiraiya decía comentarios obscenos sobre la pareja obteniendo una golpiza de Kurenai y Anko.

Tsunade- me alegro por ti, era hora de que buscaras una familia y no te hundieras en el ramen de por vida- Hundiendo la cabeza del rubio entre sus pechos sin darse cuenta de que no lo dejaba respirar adecuadamente. Los otros equipos se encontraban sorprendidos por la noticia. Hasta que alguien explotó y dirigió su ira hacia el Jounin.

Kiba- NOS REUNES DESPUES DE TRES AÑOS DESAPARECIDO, PARA DECIRNOS DE QUE TE VAS A CASAR. NUNCA NOS HABLASTE, PORQUE AHORA, IMBECIL- Neji lo calma antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta. Shikamaru se mantenía dormido, Hinata se tensionó un poco ante la noticia del compromiso.

Naruto- no es la única noticia, como Sunagakure es aliado de Konoha, quisiera pedir mi traslado como embajador permanente, y realizar mi boda allá¿acepta?- Un golpe a la cara de los compañeros. Las protestas se escuchaban por parte de todos. La quinta Hokage golpea la pared terminando con las quejas. Acomodando su manga, continúa con la conversación.

Tsunade- ¿estas seguro de esto, Namikaze?-

Naruto- lo estuve pensando varios meses y creo que estaría mejor cerca de la familia de Temari, podría proteger a su hermano. Sería más difícil que nos capturen estando juntos- Algunos lo miraban raro, era una excusa.

Kiba- claro, rubio mentiroso- un rayo de luz se esparce en el lugar y su cabeza es apretada contra la pared fuertemente por un golpe.

Naruto- cuida tu boca, perro sarnoso inmundo- Iruka lo aleja enseguida, el cuerpo del rubio era piedra, su odio se representaba en sus ojos. Shino se pone entre Kiba y el sujetado Namikaze.

Naruto- no te metas Shino, eres de las únicas personas que respeto. No me hagas cambiar de opinión- Su voz mostrando un punto crítico. Temari intentaba mantenerse calma, pero el estúpido de su prometido no ayudaba en nada.

Shino- te respeto también, como un amigo. Pero al atacar a mi compañero me obligas a intervenir… aunque se lo merezca- obteniendo una mirada de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya- ¿que demonios pasa?- Tsunade lo mira como si fuera un marciano, se nota que se la pasa espiando a las mujeres; no presta atención a sus alrededores.

Tsunade- es algo que te lo puede contar Naruto, si quiere- Iruka suelta a un molesto Naruto.

Naruto- no lo haré… necesitaría un permiso firmado por ti. Me haría más fácil el traslado a la aldea de Sunagakure- Tsunade asiente.

Jiraiya- ¿abandonarás la aldea de tu padre?-

Naruto- la aldea de Gaara es aliada de Konoha, no me estoy yendo con un enemigo. Además quiero vivir allá, conozco mucha gente- Temari se sentía triste por la forma en que el rubio evadía contarle a su Sensei, del porque de su partida. Pero si el quería hacerlo así, ella aceptaría su decisión ciegamente.

Sasuke- no fue mi intención… lo lamento- Silencio inundó el ambiente.

Sasuke- lamento haberte atacado con un Jutsu de asesinato, lamento haberte traicionado. Es hora de que olvidemos esto, y seamos un equipo de nuevo- Su rostro mostraba ansiedad por la respuesta.

Naruto- para ti es fácil decirlo-

Sakura- escúchalo Naruto, es hora de que borremos el pasado, volvamos a ser amigos-

Naruto- a ti no te llamaron demonio, Haruno- Jiraiya levantó la cabeza por el comentario, con un rostro de confusión. El Sannin estaba teniendo una mañana bastante movida.

Jiraiya- ¿que quieres decir?- Tsunade se sentaba en su silla y se hundía en sus brazos bufando.

Naruto- luego de que rescate al Uchiha, el chacra del Kyuubi se presentó abruptamente y debido al uso de esta, quede inconsciente. A la semana de despertarme, tuve que explicarles todo-

Jiraiya- ya veo para qué lado va esto- Cruzándose de brazos y mirando al grupo.

Naruto- Sakura, Ino, Neji, Tenten y Kiba; reaccionaron de la misma manera que todos. Asustados, alejándose, incluso pude sentir el aura de algunos. Odio me tenían. Hinata, no dijo nada, pero fue eso mismo lo que me defraudó. Shino, Shikamaru, Choji y Lee me aceptaron. Sasuke estaba callado, pero a el lo odio por la razón del Chidori-

Jiraiya- ¿y Kakashi?- El Jounin agachaba la cabeza. Anko e Ibiki tenían sonrisas maliciosas, ya que sabían del descuidado sensei y sus actividades con el equipo siete en el pasado.

Naruto- me abandonó desde mis doce años, para entrenar al futuro traidor de Konoha- Otro golpe bajo para el Uchiha.

Ino- estábamos confundidos-

Naruto- ¿por eso no me hablaron por un mes?- Su voz se mantenía seria; Temari estaba apoyada contra la pared evitando ver la escena. Estaba un poco cansada, pero mejor terminarlo y no hablarlo nunca más.

Kiba- no es así, no. Quisimos hablarte, pero no podíamos- Apretando sus puños fuertemente, ante las tontas palabras expulsadas de su boca. La impotencia de decirle a su amigo que le tenía miedo, era frustrante.

Naruto- los Hyuuga en su característico silencio. ¿Que pasó con el Neji que me dijo, Naruto te has ganado mi respeto?-

Neji- sigue presente- Sus ojos lavanda lo miran directamente con decisión. El rubio se gira hacia Hinata que se mantiene callada.

Naruto- y tú… amiga- La peliazul se pone nerviosa.

Naruto- Tenten, ni me conocía para hablarme, pero si para juzgarme. Me gusto como me llamaste… maldito zorro, eso fue antes de que Kiba, Neji y Sakura tocaran los Kunai atados a su pierna. Me cansé de ustedes. Todavía me tienen miedo, en tres años siguen siendo igual de patéticos- Gai mostraba preocupación y desagrado de sus ex alumnos. Kakashi y Asuma son testigos de una de las pocas veces en que el Jounin se mantiene serio, sin decir comentarios melosos.

Tsunade- es suficiente Naruto- Un tono bajo, pero advirtiendo de que no siga con su conversación.

Naruto- me dan asco, ni siquiera merecen ser Jounin- Sus antiguos amigos lo miran dolidos.

Tsunade- acaba de una vez-

Naruto- LOS DETESTO- El chacra rojo envolviéndolo de pies a cabeza, las maderas del lugar se destrozaban con el roce.

Naruto- LA UNICA ESPERANZA EN ESTE PUTO AGUJERO, ME APUÑALO POR LA ESPALDA. UN SENSEI QUE ME IGNORO, UNA COMPAÑERA QUE ME DETESTABA, UN COMPAÑERO CASI ME MATA CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS. Y LOS DEMAS…- Temari sostiene los brazos de su novio y trata de calmarlo. Anko e Ibiki hacen lo mismo, a los segundos se tranquiliza, dejando unos sorprendidos presentes. Konohamaru estaba en un rincón escuchando los argumentos de ambos lados, el sabía del Kyuubi, y no juzgó de esa forma a su hermano mayor.

Jiraiya- si necesitan a una persona que de ayuda a su traslado, tienes mi firma Tsunade-

Iruka- y la mía- Asuma, Anko, Ibiki, Gai, Shizune comentan lo mismo, Konohamaru estaba triste por la partida de su ídolo.

Tsunade- creo que no hay nada más que decir. Está todo arreglado, los motivos fueron dichos- Buscando unos papeles en el cajón del Sake, con ayuda de Shizune.

Sakura- NO, NO TE IRAS DE NOSOTROS- Poniéndose de frente a el, con sus brazos firmes a cada lado de su cintura.

Naruto- ¿tengo que salvar a alguien más Sakurachan?- El sarcasmo era casi palpable.

Hinata- perdona… fui una idiota. Pero si esto es lo que quieres, tienes mi firma. Lo mereces-

Tenten- QUE HABLAS HINATA, ESPERA NARUTO, DEBEMOS SOLUCIONAR ESTO- Con actitud desesperada.

Naruto- esperen… no me ven hace tres años, y se ponen así. Algo los preocupa más que mi amistad… ahhhhh, tienen miedo de que si me voy, la aldea no cuente con la suficiente defensa. ¿O me equivoco?-

Tenten- no es eso- Gai mira a su pasada alumna, y se muestra decepcionado. Lee se encuentra igual al acordarse de la reacción de Neji y Tenten hacia Naruto.

Naruto- ¿saben lo que veo?; Kiba si continúas con tu arrogancia terminarás muerto en una misión, deja esa actitud soberbia. Hinata, espero que alguna vez aprendas a hablar y demostrar quien eres realmente, se que te escondes como antes yo lo hacía. Pero a esta edad ya no te veo futuro. Neji, te falta poco para convertirte en la mierda que son los Hyuuga, muy poco. Tenten, no te conozco lo suficiente, así que no te juzgaré como tú lo hiciste. Ino… la verdad, espero que dures un poco más en tu nuevo trabajo, quizás si dejaras de perseguir tipos, adelantarías en tus técnicas. Sasuke, doy mi más sentido pésame a tus próximos compañeros, hay que tener huevos para confiar en ti; Sakura, te deseo que tengas buena vida con el Uchiha, pero no le doy ni tres meses juntos. Son muy diferentes, pero después de todo cumpliste tu deseo, estar con el sobreviviente del maravilloso clan Uchiha-

Jiraiya- creo que coincidimos en algunas cosas Naruto-

Naruto- Kakashi, trata mejor a tu equipo. No tienes cura, y deja de esconderte detrás de la muerte de Obito, que descanse en paz de una buena vez. Los demás, les agradezco que me hayan apoyado durante estos años-

Tsunade- veo que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de idea. Firma en la cruz- Alcanzándole un papel, el rubio firma con su nombre completo, Jiraiya e Iruka dan su firma también, reforzando el traslado.

Kiba- LE HAZ LLENADO LA CABEZA- gritándole fuertemente a Temari, que lo mira con asco.

Temari- MIRA PERRO PULGUIENTO, USTEDES LO RECHAZARON, YO NO LO MIRE CON DESAGRADO POR LO DEL KYUUBI. ASI QUE NO ME ECHES LA CULPA DE TUS ERRORES- Sus ojos mostraban lágrimas.

Tsunade- váyanse todos, menos Jiraiya, Uchiha, Haruno y Hatake- Shikamaru se acerca a Naruto y le comenta.

Shikamaru- luego vengan a comer a mi casa, hay gente que quiere despedirse- El rubio sonríe y estrecha la mano del Nara amigablemente. Konohamaru abraza a su hermano mayor y se retira seguido de Iruka que hace lo mismo. Ya una vez todos afuera, la conversación sigue. Shizune se sienta a un costado de Tsunade con su cabeza baja.

Kakashi- podrías casarte en Konoha y luego irte-

Sakura- hagamos un casamiento doble, sería algo bueno- Con un tono de esperanza en voz.

Naruto- mi casamiento no se compara con el de ustedes, solo sería abucheado. Se que hay gente que me detesta en esta aldea-

Sasuke- pero… ¿nos visitarás?-

Naruto- ¿que te ocurre?, estás demasiado blando Uchiha- Con sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke- NO ME DIGAS UCHIHA, NUNCA FUIMOS TAN FORMALES, ANTES HABLAMOS COMO AMIGOS- Su mano golpea la pared cercana a la ventana.

Naruto- ESO MISMO, ANTES… TU NO ERES MI AMIGO, ERES UN TRAIDOR Y UN ASESINO. TE ODIO, LOS DOS ME UTILIZARON COMO UN PUTO MUÑECO-

Jiraiya- ¿como?- otra gota en las cabezas de Tsunade y Shizune.

Tsunade- (_"que hombre, tiene sus narices en mujeres, quizas necesite ligar"_)

Naruto- el Uchiha quiso sacar el último nivel del Sharingan asesinándome, y Haruno me usaba para que rescate a su amado Sasuke, estuve internado por dos semanas por ese ataque, y no me visitó. JEEJE pero recuerdo muy bien tu conversación con Ino. Dijiste… me defraudó, si hubiera sido el en vez de Sasuke- Imitando burlonamente la voz de Sakura.

Sakura- yo no…- No podía articular palabras, Tsunade se acuerda de esa conversación y mira para otro lado. Sakura había recibido una bofetada por ese comentario de parte de la misma Hokage.

Naruto- no me olvide en estos años, ahí descubrí que debía buscar una nueva vida. Y agradezco haberla encontrado- Tomando la mano de Temari., entrecruzando dedos.

Kakashi- tienes razón con todo lo que dices. No merecemos tenerte- Hablando por segunda vez en la reunión.

Sasuke- HATAKE-

Kakashi- NO, TIENE RAZON… sería egoísta no dejar que obtenga una vida mejor, estoy de acuerdo con tu traslado. Espero que algún día podamos vernos como colegas. No tengo más que decir y ni que escuchar, me retiro- Saludando a la Hokage y Jiraiya, sale de la habitación.

Sasuke- ¿cuando te irás?-

Naruto- no te importa-

Sakura- Naruto…-

Sasuke- ¿mañana?-

Naruto- no… te importa-

Sasuke- ¿CUANDO?-

Naruto- MALDITO CABEZA DURA, VETE A MORIR A UN POZO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA, ABRE LOS PUTOS OIDOS Y ESCUCHA. NO. TE. IMPORTA-

Tsunade- no presiones Sasuke, si no quiere decirte está en todo su derecho-

Sakura- ¿piensas irte sin despedirte?-

Naruto- pues si, no tengo una fecha justa de partida. Según como me levante. Tsunade… ¿puedo retirarme?- La Hokage asiente pesadamente.

Naruto- Temari… vamos- La rubia toma la mano del Namikaze y salen por la puerta principal.

Sasuke- tiene que haber algo más… no puede ser que se vaya así como así- Pensando en algún motivo imaginario.

Jiraiya- no hay nada que buscar Uchiha, Naruto es una persona muy sentimental con la gente que aprecia. Ustedes eran de ese grupo, pero su reacción al enterarse de su más oscuro secreto, fue algo que no imaginó, ni en sus pesadillas. No lo culpes si ve que no tiene futuro en Konoha, porque tiene razón, nunca volverán a ser sus amigos, es un privilegio que desaprovecharon por estupidez. Me retiro Tsunade, yo tampoco tengo porque quedarme en Konoha, pero volveré si hay problemas- Saluda a Shizune y salta por la ventana con dirección desconocida.

Sakura- ¿tendrá que ver por lo de nuestro compromiso?-

Shizune- no, el mundo no gira alrededor de ustedes- Sorprendiendo a la pareja, nunca habían escuchado tanta seriedad de la secretaria.

Tsunade- descansen, yo lo necesito-

Naruto y Temari caminaban por los campos de Konoha, el sol provocaba un ambiente cálido, muy diferente al anterior en la torre Hokage. El verde césped se movía por la acción del viento, el cielo despejado y celeste. La humedad y los charcos de agua eran visibles por la noche anterior. La pareja se sienta en uno de los bancos cercanos al arroyo y queda en silencio, hasta que la rubia pregunta una duda que surgía en su interior.

Temari- ¿la amas?-

Naruto- no-

Temari- pues eso parecía¿por que la odias entonces?-

Naruto- me hizo perder tiempo, años ilusionándome con solo una oportunidad-

Temari- ¿era necesario todo eso?-

Naruto- quiero terminar con mis lazos en Konohagakure, es hora de empezar una nueva vida. Y necesito que estés conmigo-

Temari- no te dejaré, pero tengo otra duda rondando por mi cabeza-

Naruto- ¿que quieres saber?- mirándola de reojo, con actitud sospechosa.

Temari- me parece inteligente que hayas utilizado lo de los tres años incomunicado, como excusa para tu traslado-

Naruto- no se de que estas hablando-

Temari- hay algo más, detrás de esta decisión que haz tomado, y creo que se hacia donde apunta- Naruto se sienta recto en el banco mirando al arroyo.

Temari- puede ser… Akatsuki¿quizas?-

Naruto- y luego dicen que los rubios somos tontos… adivinaste-

Temari- me parecía, aunque entiendo tu enfado hacia ellos por lo del Kyuubi. Me parecía raro, que te dieras por vencido tan fácilmente-

Naruto- sabía que estaban confundidos, y durante los tres años, yo tampoco intente comunicarme con ellos. Es culpa de ambos lados-

Temari- ¿que ocurre?-

Naruto- al volver de una misión Anbu, fui acorralado por Itachi y Kisame, la intención era clara, querían extraer el Bijuu. Pude escapar a duras penas; antes de llegar a la aldea me encontré con un chico pelirrojo. Me acerqué a hablarle y descubrí la misma vestimenta que Itachi, se presentó como Sasori y me dio una advertencia-

Temari- sigue…-

Naruto- en dos años vendrían a buscarme, y a Gaara. Se han reagrupado y en seis meses se vencerá el plazo dado. Tengo que unirme con tu hermano e ir en busca de Akatsuki antes que ellos nos alcancen. En las visitas que hice hacia Suna, estuve armando planes junto con Gaara. Está todo preparado-

Temari- cual es el plan, mentiroso- Naruto la mira con ojos de cachorro y sigue.

Naruto- el plan es ir a buscarlos y matarlos a todos-

…

…

…

Temari- no jodas- Con una gota gigante en su cabeza, y una vena pulsante en su ceja izquierda. El aura de Temari era mortal.

Temari- ¿ese es el plan?- El rubio se corría con el trasero del banco hacia la punta. La chica se calma y lo observa directo a los ojos.

Naruto- ¿que?-

Temari- ¿quien más sabe esto?-

Naruto- jejej, pues lo sabe… Jiraiya, Shika, Shino, Choji, Lee y Hinata. Actuó muy bien hace un rato en la torre, el pervertido quedo como un idiota. Aunque me dolió tener que decirle todas esas cosas, pero era el plan, Hinata sabe que la aprecio-

Temari- ¿y esta noche que?-

Naruto- Shika me ayudará con los planes-

Temari- eres complicado- Naruto la abraza y quedan por segundos, antes de separarse, el rubio siente algo húmedo en su pecho. Levantando la cara de la rubia, ve las lágrimas cayendo hacia el banco.

Naruto- vayámonos a casa Temari, a la noche tenemos que partir hacia Suna. Nos acompañarán Hinata y Shino por unos kilómetros y luego estaremos solos, Akatsuki inició su misión final, no tienen nada que perder-

Kyuubi-_**LOS ODIAS. TODAVIA LOS ODIAS POR LO QUE OCURRIO EL DIA QUE LES DEVELASTE EL SECRETO-**_

Naruto- (_"aunque me cueste aceptarlo, realmente los odio, no todo fue un acto. Eso fue todo lo que tenía guardado"_)

Kyuubi-_**CREO QUE FUISTE MUY BLANDO. SE QUE HAY MAS PARA DECIR-**_

Naruto-_("te gusta la pelea")-_

Kyuubi- _**NO ME CULPES, ES MI NATURALEZA. SABES QUE NO TIENES NI LA MINIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE VENCERLOS SI LOS ENFRENTAS CON SHUKAKU-**_

Naruto-_("lo sé")-_

Kyuubi-_**¿TU NOVIA SABE DE TU MISION SUICIDA? DE QUE LOS AKATUSUKI PUEDEN MATARTE EN MINUTOS. DESPUES DE TODO SON 2 CONTRA 9, SINO ME EQUIVOCO-**_

Naruto- (_"sabe que me enfrentaré; lo que no sabe, es que no creo que vuelva vivo. Esa es la razón por la que dudaba del compromiso, no quiero destruirla"_)

Kyuubi-_**PERO DE TODAS FORMAS TE CONQUISTO, Y NO PUDISTE RESISTIRTE. LOS HUMANOS SON TAN… REPUGNANTES-**_

Naruto-_("gracias Kyuubi")-_

Kyuubi- _**DE NADA. TE COMUNICO UNA COSA, SI ESTAS A PUNTO DE MORIR, NO DEJARE QUE ME TOMEN ESOS IMBECILES, SALDRE DE TU CUERPO EN EL MOMENTO DE LA EXTRACCION-**_

Naruto-_("lo sé, pero tu dame todo el chacra que tengas. Luego si ocurre lo peor… eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero recuerda nuestro trato… nada de lastimar a las personas que quiero")_

Kyuubi-_**TIENES MI PALABRA, PERO… ¿PUEDO MATAR AL UCHIHA?-**_

Naruto-_("ni de broma, bola de pelos")-_

Kyuubi-_**JAJAJAJJA, CAERAS COMO UN HEROE, IDIOTA; JAAJAJJA-**_

Temari- ¿estas bien?- La rubia lo saca de la conversación que llevaba con el demonio.

Naruto- si. Kyuubi me deseaba suerte- En su interior, el demonio esperaba ansioso, el momento de su liberación.

Kyuubi-_**MUY PRONTO, SERA MI TURNO-**_


	3. Nubes Rojas

La noche rodeaba la aldea de Konohagakure, la suave brisa recorría las calles desiertas. Las ramas de los árboles se movían fieramente. El cielo estrellado daba una tranquilidad especial al ambiente. En una de las mansiones cercanas a los otros clanes, un rubio guardaba todas sus pertenencias en un pergamino, no puede evitar observar una foto del antiguo equipo siete, el equipo no tenía futuro. Un vengador con aires de grandeza, arrogante, soberbio, frío, sin emociones. Una chica sin una meta más importante que quedarse con el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Y un rechazado de la sociedad, ignorado por su Sensei, y sus compañeros.

Sentándose sobre el piso de su habitación apoya sobre su cuerpo en la pared y se queda mirando la foto intensamente. El tiempo los ha cambiado, de una manera u otra, ya nadie es el mismo. Abandonar su hogar, pensó que le traería dolor, pero no… quien podría sentir lástima por Konoha, nadie lo quiso, unos pocos no más.

Era irónico que sus amigos fueran de otra villa, y no de Konoha. Su futura mujer sería de otra villa, su hogar sería otra villa, y rendiría lealtad a otra villa. Konoha estaba en el olvido. Pero tendría que ser como un embajador de la villa, pero solo es un título, no lo ata totalmente.

Siempre entrenó solo, nadie lo ayudó, su mente es asaltada con imágenes de una tierna Hinata, espiándolo en sus días de genin, detrás de un árbol. Se ríe al recordar como arreglo su amistad con ella. Luego de una larga charla, ella se había dado cuenta que su amor era como de hermana, y algo más serio rompería su amistad. Desde ese momento se mantuvieron en contacto.

Otra gran persona que estuvo con el en su peor momento, fue Nara Shikamaru. La primera vez que intentaron rescatar a Sasuke, resultó en un fracaso. Estaba completamente desmoralizado, y su compañera no ayudaba mucho. Shikamaru será una persona perezosa, pero es un excelente consejero y amigo. Lee lo ayudaba en su Taijutsu, que según el nunca superará a Gai, pero Naruto opina lo contrario al igual que toda la aldea.

Practicar con Konohamaru su Oiroke no Jutsu, en esas tardes de aburrimiento, junto con sus amigos, Udon y Moegui. Claro esta que la chica siempre los quería matar, Hanabi de vez en cuando se unía a ellos, pero no era en nada parecida a Hinata.

Shino no era de hablar mucho, pero su silencio era confortable, es como que no se podía separar del Aburame, su propia tranquila actitud provocaba que la gente se juntara con el. Las pocas cosas que decía, eran justas y directas y podían cambiar tu manera de pensar.

Iruka. Aquellas noches de Ramen, Era como un hermano y a veces el padre que nunca tuvo. Alguien por el que arriesgaría su propia vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Desde la academia lo protegió, hasta ahora que era un Jounin, seguía con su sobreprotección. Jiraiya, el viejo degenerado, aquel que fue otro rol paterno, y su verdadero Sensei, digno de admirar aunque el no lo demostrara, con sus insultos.

El Sannin lo había protegido con su vida en varias ocasiones contra la organización Akatsuki. Ahora que lo pensaba, la vida esta llena de cosas raras, Sasuke casi lo mata con un Chidori en el Valle del Fin y su hermano, Itachi, lo quiere capturar para extraerle a Kyuubi.

Tsunade es la madre que nunca tuvo, y que desearía tener, claro que nunca se lo diría, al volver de las misiones su corazón se sentía cálido con el rostro que ponía la Hokage al verlo. En la aldea había gente que lo apreciaba, Shizune, delicada, callada pero letal cuando se lo propone, es su hermana, y lo demuestra preocupándose por el siempre o salvándolo de la ira de la quinta Hokage.

Utilizando su mano derecha, convierte la foto en cenizas y deja que a brisa proveniente desde la ventana, se lleve sus recuerdos al exterior. El rubio se pone de pie y se acerca hacia, el balcón. Abriendo los ventanales, camina y apoya sus codos sobre la barandilla, observando la villa en su totalidad, o una parte de ella. No puede creer que estuvo protegiendo una aldea que lo despreciaba tanto. Aunque con el tiempo hubo personas que lo aceptaron, pero no las suficientes para atarlo a este agujero maldito. Luego de varios minutos de examinar sus pensamientos y recuerdos llega a una conclusión.

Naruto- odio Konoha, junto con todos sus habitantes, odio el equipo siete, detesto a Sakura, y quisiera incrustar un Rasengan en el corazón del maldito Uchiha-

Kyuubi- _**¿Y QUE TE DETIENE?-**_

Naruto- no provoques- diciendo eso, se acerca al armario y saca su ropa y zapatos, guardándolos en el pergamino no oye que Temari se encuentra observándolo desde la puerta. Naruto se gira ante el ruido de unos pies, ahí parada, está Temari ya preparada para trasladarse a Suna.

Temari- y luego dicen que son las mujeres las que tardan…- Temari ve la triste sonrisa de su prometido y se encamina hacia el, tomándolo fuertemente de los costados de su cara, lo hunde en un beso desaforado. Segundos después se separan, para poder tomar aire ante el afecto.

Naruto- nunca pensé que llegaría este día…-

Temari- abandonar tu aldea es difícil, naciste aquí- Naruto coloca una mano en su la muñeca de la rubia y acerca su cara con la otra. La kunoichi queda perdida en los ojos azules de su pareja.

Naruto- nunca creí que encontraría alguien como tu. Aunque no lo creas, desde el día que pelee con tu hermano y me agradeciste por haberlo salvado, empecé a sentir algo por ti que fue creciendo con los años. Me atrapaste- Temari se ríe vergonzosamente ante los comentarios.

Temari- continúa con tus cosas, luego tendremos tiempo en Suna de hablar todo lo que quieras- Guiñándole el ojo seductoramente y retirándose de la habitación.

Naruto guarda las últimas cosas y observa por última vez su habitación, los Namikaze desaparecerían de Konohagakure para siempre. Ya preparado, baja las escaleras encontrándose con Temari hablando con Shika en el umbral de la puerta.

Naruto- ¿Shika?... ya íbamos para tu casa… no pensé que vendrías a buscarnos-

Shikamaru- Naruto… el consejo quiere hablar contigo…- Temari agacha la cabeza al ver los ojos odiosos del rubio. La intensidad es monstruosa.

Naruto- Shika… puedes llevar a Temari a tu mansión junto con los demás- Shika asiente y se retira con una quejosa Temari.

Temari- ¿QUE HARAS?-

Naruto- nada, pero si ellos lo buscan… lo tendrán-

**TORRE HOKAGE**

Naruto llega a la puerta en donde se encuentra la reunión, abriéndola muy despacio, observa que todos los clanes de la aldea están presentes, al igual que algunos Jounin.

Tsunade- me alegra que hayas venido Namikaze, los miembros del consejo quieren decirte algunas cosas, que deberías escuchar atentamente- El rubio saluda cordialmente de forma general y se sienta en la silla ubicada en el centro del cuarto. Viendo que nadie empezaba con las preguntas, el mismo les da el permiso

Naruto- ¿que necesitan?- El líder del clan Hyuuga aclara su garganta dando a entender que el empezaría. Colocando sus manos sobre la mesa mira directo al jinchuriki.

Hiashi- ¿esto es una venganza?-

Naruto- no entiendo de qué habla señor- cruzándose de brazos y moviendo la cabeza hacia un costado.

Hiashi- el pedido de traslado a Sunagakure, creo que debería pensarlo… el consejo estuvo revisando su historial de misiones, y es algo increíble para alguien tan joven como tu. Podría pelear por el puesto de Hokage, y con mucha oportunidad de ganar- Otros miembros asienten con su cabeza, aceptando lo dicho por Hiashi.

Naruto- no quiero ser Hokage, no moriré por esta gente, en cambio seré leal a Suna y el único motivo por el que ayudaré a Konoha en futuros problemas es por… bueno, ellos saben quienes son- Mirando a Tsunade y Shizune que sonríen felizmente.

Homura- pero está el tema de tus futuros hijos- Naruto levanta la mano para silenciar lo que vendría. No tenía herederos y ya querían apropiarse de ellos, no lo permitiría.

Naruto- si llegara a tener hijos, serán shinobis de Suna, y NO permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima. Creen que no me doy cuenta que están desesperados, quieren atarme con excusas, si me hubieran tratado mejor en el pasado, en vez de despreciarme; esto no estaría pasando, ya es tarde. Si quieren un Hokage, utilicen al Uchiha, claro si no lo mata el hermano antes…-

Danzo- La Hokage, puede haberte dado el permiso, y su consentimiento pero no tienes el nuestro. Propongo que haya una votación para decidir el futuro del señor Namikaze, yo voto porque se quede en Konoha y vigilado las 24 horas por escuadrones Anbu-

Naruto- me alegra que hayas hablado Danzo, Tsunade, podría…- La Hokage asiente y chasqueando los dedos, aparecen ocho Anbu.

Tsunade- Danzo, está culpado de realizar actividades ilegales con su división Root, e intento de asesinato de una shinobi de Sunagakure, al encontrarme con testigos y pruebas suficientes, lo sentenció a una ejecución pública en la que se leerá tus crímenes a todos los aldeanos- La mayoría del consejo estaba sorprendido, sabían que Danzo andaba en negocios sucios, pero no pensaron que lo detendrían.

Danzo- ESTE MALDITO DEMONIO ESTA MANIPULANDO A LA HOKAGE- Lo próximo que todos sienten es un viento mortal de un lado a otro. Danzo esta tomado desde el cuello por un furioso Naruto.

Naruto- intentaste matar a mi novia… crees que no me di cuenta que los shinobis que llegaron a Suna hace años, no eran de tu división… maldita rata, hijo de perra. HOKAGE EXIJO EJECUCION INMEDIATA- Los miembros del consejo miran rápidamente el rostro de Tsunade.

Tsunade- Nar… Naruto… lo haremos nosotros no tienes que- Naruto se gira con ojos rojos, su boca temblando con ansiedad.

Tsunade- DANZO INTENTO ASESINAR A SU PAREJA Y ATACO A NAMIKAZE EN ESTA REUNION. ALGUNA OBJECION- Los miembros del consejo agachan su cabeza ante el discurso.

Tsunade- hazlo…- Intentando no mirar la muerte de Danzo.

Naruto- no sabes cuanto te odio- Canalizando chacra en su mano, la incrusta traspasando su estomago una y otra vez. La sangre manchaba la cara de Uzumaki, que se mostraba indiferente.

Naruto- por suerte, pude escaparme de donde estaba alojado, y quebrarle el cuello a tus shinobis… rogaron como perras, incluso uno me juraba lealtad…- Danzo expulsaba sangre de su boca a borbotones, los presentes miraban con disgusto la escena presentada ante sus ojos.

Tsunade- termina…-

Naruto- fue un gusto conocerte Danzo- Su otra mano traspasa su corazón chocando la pared detrás de el. Una mancha de sangre se forma contra el suelo. El cuerpo cae pesadamente y sin vida.

Tsunade- llévense el cuerpo…- Los Anbu asienten y se retiran con el cadáver en brazos.

Tsunade- ¿este consejo tiene algo más que decir?-

Hiashi- ¿que piensas de Konoha?-

Naruto- Konoha no es nada para mí… pero algunos saben que he sido amigo de sus hijos, y me arriesgaría por ellos. No tengo nada más que decir-

Tsunade- lamento si tenían otras preguntas, pero Namikaze se trasladará a una reunión prevista con algunos clanes- Con esto se termina la reunión, algunos lamentándose por perder a uno de sus mejores shinobis.

Tsunade- nos vemos luego Naruto- El rubio abraza a la Hokage y se retira con dirección a la casa de Shikamaru para revisar los planes.

Saliendo del lugar se topa con algunos antiguos amigos, al parecer habían ido a comer juntos, esas reuniones que se hacían de vez en cuando entre los Jounin de la aldea para comentar las últimas misiones. Naruto saluda cordialmente y antes de que puedan hablarle se excusa con que tiene una reunión importante que atender. Sakura aprieta sus puños y continúa con su caminata, seguido de unos estresados Kiba, Choji, Ino, Neji y Sasuke.

Naruto llega a la mansión de Shikamaru y golpea suavemente la puerta de madera, segundos después es atendido por el propio Shikamaru, que tenía unos planos en mano, al seguirlo por los pasillos entra a un cuarto donde ya se encuentra cierta gente. Temari, Hinata, Iruka, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegui, Shino, Lee, Jiraiya, Anko, Kurenai, Ibiki, Gai, Asuma, Shizune y una cansada Tsunade, que pareciera que voló desde la torre Hokage.

Naruto- me alegra verlos esta noche- Sentándose junto a Temari que apoya su cabeza en el brazo derecho.

Shikamaru- escucha… tu idea es ir Suna, el camino será el general para todos los shinobis, pero los que te acompañarán serán, Shino y Hinata para rastreo, Kurenai para prevenir ilusiones, sabemos que eres muy pobre en el Genjutsu. Lee te proveerá en velocidad por cualquier percance y Jiraiya…-

Naruto- Akatsuki-

Shikamaru- exacto. Te acompañarán por unas cuatro horas, luego estarán por su cuenta por unos kilómetros y se encontrarán con unos Jounin que enviará Gaara, pero ese estrecho entre las dos aldeas será peligroso-

Anko- ¿estás seguro de esto? Podría matar a los que me digas y estaríamos todos felices¿que dices?- Agarrando el Kunai atado en su pierna derecha dispuesta a masacrar a quien sea.

Naruto- gracias Anko… pero no. Ok. Saldremos ahora, está de noche- Poniéndose de pie es agarrado en un abrazo entre Tsunade y Shizune, los pechos de la Hokage aplastándolo salvajemente, Jiraiya comenzaba a reírse pervertidamente, recibiendo un golpe de Temari.

Tsunade- cuídate, y envía cartas, espero que puedas visitarme pronto con pequeños Narutos- Una carcajada se escuchaba en el lugar, dejando a unos rojos Naruto y Temari. Shizune da un beso en cada mejilla del rubio que la abraza con toda su fuerza. Caminando hacia Iruka, este le estira la mano, pero el rubio la rechaza y lo hunde en otro abrazo que el Chunin recibe felizmente.

Naruto- OYE ANKO NO LO DESTROCES CON TUS JUEGUITOS- Anko lo toma del cuello y comienza a ahorcarlo, la mayoría de los que estaban en la mansión estaban enterados de la relación prematura entre Umino y Mitarashi.

Anko- siempre serás un renacuajo para mí- Soltándolo y colocándose cerca de Iruka. Asuma estrecha la mano del Namilkaze orgullosamente.

Naruto- hubieras sido un buen sensei para mi, Asuma-

Asuma- y tu un buen estudiante- El hijo de Sarutobi le había enseñado varias técnicas en su tiempo libre, y algo de protocolo por las dudas, ya que no tenía muchos modales que digamos.

Naruto- ¿mi escuadrón?- Frente a el se colocan firmes, Konohamaru, Moegui y Udon, sus fieles servidores. Estirando sus brazos los junta a los tres, tenían como ocho años menos, pero habían sido sus mejores amigos.

Naruto- se leal a Tsunade, sigue mis pasos, y cumple mi sueño-

Konohamaru- CLARO JEFE- Caminando hacia Ibiki y Gai estrecha sus manos, pero Gai lo destruye en un abrazo con lloriqueo incluido.

Gai- ¡¡¡¡YOSHHHHHH!!!! NARUTO NUNCA TE OLVIDARE, QUE LA FUERZA DE LA JUV- Un golpe lo derriba contra el suelo, con un poco de humo saliendo de su herida.

Anko- AHHHHHH YA CALLATE- Por último, el Nara le entrega un sobre blanco, el rubio lo mira confundido y al abrirlo lo estruja con sus brazos.

Shikamaru- que… problemático- La foto muestra a un feliz Naruto al entrar a Anbu, su máscara blanca en su mano derecha, a su lado, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, y Lee. Detrás de el Kurenai y Anko. Iruka estaba peleándose con Jiraiya y Shizune sostenía a una borracha Hokage. Era en el momento que le daban su uniforme, un gran recuerdo, lástima que el trabajo era demasiado solitario.

Naruto- ok vamos…- Temari termina de saludar a todos y se coloca junto a Naruto. Shino, Hinata, Lee, Kurenai y Jiraiya se retiran con el. Los que habían quedado e el lugar miran triste la partida del Jounin.

Tsunade- ahí se va nuestro sexto Hokage-

En su camino mantenían una buena velocidad, pero no tanto, ya que no querían llamar la atención de posibles criminales no deseados en el bosque. Adelante se mantenía Shino y Hinata que utilizaba su Doujutsu, Naruto, Temari y Jiraiya en el medio, a sus costados; Kurenai y Lee un poco atrasados para cubrir la retaguardia. La noche era cálida, y la brisa daba una sensación placentera, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el suelo, era una hermosa noche.

Naruto- ¿como va Hinata?-

Hinata- nada de que preocuparse Naru- El rubio sonríe y sigue con su desplazamiento. El ruido de las ramas revoloteando por el viento, sobre un árbol a unos cuantos kilómetros un hombre con una inmensa espada atada a su espalda sonreía sádicamente, su capa negra cubría su cuerpo, saliendo de su escondite hacia otro rumbo, dejando ver las nubes rojas estampadas en su ropa.

Hinata- Shino… siento algo…-

Shino- lo se… algo anda mal- Shino levanta su mano y frena a todo el grupo. Completo silencio en la oscuridad, la Hyuuga usaba el Byakugan para observar 360º. Jiraiya ordena que Kurenai y Lee rodeen a Temari y al jinchuriki.

Shino- estamos rodeados-

Hinata- pero como… no pudimos ver nada, han mejorado en sus técnicas- La chica maldice para si.

Kurenai- Jiraiya… invoque uno de sus mensajeros y que busquen a los shinobis de Suna, necesitaremos ayuda- Jiraiya asiente y con un poco de sangre realiza una serie de sellos apuntando sus manos al suelo.

Jiraiya- Kuchiyose no Jutsu- un sapo naranja aparece entre el humo.

Gamakichi- ¿tienes caramelos…?-

Jiraiya- ya estas grande para eso… busca a shinobis de Suna y pide asistencia, tenemos una embajadora de Suna y un embajador de Konoha en peligro. Rápido. El sapo desaparece a gran velocidad entre los arbustos.

Naruto- no sabía que corriera tan rápido-

Jiraiya- Gamabunta lo hizo entrenar un poco, se la pasaba comiendo dulces, y esta un poco pachoncito- Los otros se presentan con gotas en la cabeza por al tranquila conversación entre estos dos.

Temari- son imposibles ustedes- Moviendo la cabeza a ambos costados

Lee- Naruto… ¿esperabas a alguien?- todos miran hacia donde señala Rock Lee, una sombra a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos, cayendo a su lado otra más alta con una espada a su espalda. Los dos emprenden la caminata hacia el grupo, dejando ver la vestimenta de Akatsuki.

Naruto- me parece a mí, o estos ya no son tan fáciles como antes…-

Temari- creo que tienes razón…-

-nos encontramos nuevamente Kyuubi… el plazo se ha vencido-

Naruto- supuestamente eres un genio… faltan unos cuantos meses todavía, quizás el tiburón que tienes por compañero sea más inteligente y ya es mucho decir- Kisame suelta su espada haciendo un cráter en la tierra, su compañero muestra sus ojos rojos, Itachi Uchiha.

Kisame- me sacas de quicio, idiota- Yuhi observa de reojo como varias sombras se posicionan estratégicamente en los alrededores.

Kurenai- no están solos…- El grupo mira los árboles y ve como varios shinobis con máscaras blancas y vestimentas Jounin, se muestran en las ramas, el aura de cada uno es mortal

Itachi- no eres el único que ha hecho aliados en este tiempo. Esta vez no fallaremos-

Naruto- no se separen, estos no son los mismo de hace años- Sus ojos se ponen rojos y el chacra a su alrededor se vuelve rojo como la sangre.

Itachi- no sabes la razón que tienes…-


	4. Advertencia

Naruto- veo que continúan con las mismas vestimentas… quizás solo estés alardeando, después de todo, el clan Uchiha era experto en eso…- Jiraiya junto con algunos del grupo no pueden evitar una pequeña risa al escuchar el comentario provocador del joven jinchuriki. Kisame estira su cuello y golpea la espada con más potencia sobre el suelo, una ráfaga de viento se expulsa del filo y rápidamente vuela los cabellos de Naruto.

Kisame- mi compañero será tranquilo pero yo soy todo lo contrario… te sacaremos ese maldito zorro de adentro… Hace años que deseo verte desangrándote- Su boca se abre dejando observar los colmillos nuevamente, estaban más largos o solo era una ilusión del miedo que se formaba en el interior de Naruto. Sus ojos azules se posan sobre las ramas de los árboles alrededor de ellos, estaban completos con sombras cuya única visibilidad era una máscara blanca, cada vez se hacía más imperceptibles, estaban mimetizándose con el ambiento a su disposición.

Itachi- creí que en estos años habrías entendido la importancia de tener una actitud más calmada y seria… es algo común y creo que obligatorio para todo shinobi… que desea sobrevivir…- Sus rojos ojos representando el famoso Doujutsu obtenido el día de la masacre, Temari maldecía para su interior al darse cuenta que estaba privada de su abanico para un posible contraataque, no tendría tiempo para abrir el pergamino e invocar el instrumento. Sus cabellos rubios se movían con el viento que aumentaba en velocidad y mandaba brisas escalofriantes al equipo de Konoha. Hinata accedía a una visión panorámica con su Byakugan y los insectos de Shino aseguraban la posibilidad de un terreno libre de trampas indeseadas. Los lentes del Aburame se mueven al fruncir el seño, sus manos salen de sus bolsillos y se impactan contra el tronco provocando una invasión de hormigas que se juntaban en una línea esperando lo que parecía, ordenes.

Kisame- chico insecto… tus pequeños amigos no sobrevivirán esta noche, al igual que su líder…- Kurenai ojeaba el rostro del Sannin que preparaba una serie de sellos en su espalda escondiéndose de los dos renegados pertenecientes a Akatsuki, su pelo gris mostraba hilos de chacra bajando hasta su cuello, una técnica que nunca había visto, estaba acumulando energía para usar su cabello como una especie de protección al momento de un rápido ataque.

- Sannin…- Una voz tétrica se escucha desde la naturaleza y Naruto se gira para observar al dueño de tal sonido. Una sombra apuntaba con su dedo la espalda de su antiguo maestro, Jiraiya estaba congelado en su lugar y Lee estaba ajustando sus piernas en el suelo.

Naruto- deja de ver ese libro, maldito anciano…- El Sannin entiende el grito para apaciguar el ataque de los intrusos y saca sus manos a la vista de todos, su cara en un gesto despreocupado terminando con un puchero.

Itachi- se preguntarán que estamos esperando… la verdad no teníamos intención de venir por ti hasta la fecha indicada, pero vi que era mejor darte una sorpresa de despedida… me es extraño que abandones tu patética aldea después de todo ese discurso sobre la lealtad que me diste el primer día que nos encontramos… Veo que las mañas de mi hermano se te han pegado…- El rubio lanza un desagradable gruñido al ser comparado con Sasuke, aquella persona que odiaba con todo su ser, su brazo es sostenido por una preocupada Temari que se ajusta más el. Esto no pasa desapercibido por Hoshikage que esboza una sonrisa antes de agacharse a la altura de su compañero para murmurar algunas cosas que sorprenden al hermano de Sasuke.

Temari- cálmate Naru… no querrás que nos maten por tu actitud, encontraremos una salida...- Kurenai ve los gestos que producían Shino y Hinata con sus manos, su mente se acelera y junta sus manos en una serie de sellos expulsando una pequeña bola de fuego al aire.

Itachi- maldita perra…- La luz de la llama se complementa con el gran viento iluminando los costados, lo próximo que escuchan es el grito desgarrador de los shinobis que los rodeaban amenazantes, sus brazos se ajustaban a sus máscaras y se adentraban en las oscuridades del frondoso bosque.

- aghhh…- Temari y Naruto quedan confundidos al ver como Lee dejaba que las cenizas aun con pequeñas llamas se unieran a sus brazos, en una cara un poco arrogante ajusta su boca a centímetros de las llamas y sopla suavemente. Las vendas se incendiaban y la furia de los dos Akatsuki crecía con cada segundo de espera.

Kurenai- AHORA LEE…- Rock sale disparado a gran velocidad al interior del bosque seguido de Shino y Hinata en un grito de guerra. Los que quedaban logran observar como los enemigos eran eliminados fácilmente por las llamas y las técnicas de la esbelta Hyuuga que parecía danzar con cada ataque, su cuerpo se presentaba en una especie de armonía con la situación, sus manos se adentraban en el cuerpo de uno de los contrincantes terminando con una patada que gira el cuerpo de este en el aire. Shino acumulaba un grupo de insectos voladores que rodeaban a un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes.

Naruto- ¿ESOS ERAN TUS ALIADOS?... no me jodas…- Jiraiya se tensionaba al ver como Kurenai traspiraba a pesar de ver a sus dos ex estudiantes regresar junto con el grupo. Temari cierra su boca respirando por su nariz, obteniendo el aroma de la noche, sus ojos se abren de par en par al escuchar la risa proveniente del mediano Itachi.

Itachi- sal… gracias por usar esos clones para empezar…- La tierra entre los dos grupos se empieza a partir en pequeñas grietas terminando con unos bruscos pedazos de rocas lanzándose al exterior pesadamente, unas manos con uñas alargadas se aprietan contra el terreno terminando con una cabeza cubierta con vendas blancas. El cuerpo era alargado y flaco y se paraba encorvado, sus brazo caían pesados en el suelo y las manos casi tocaban la tierra. Caminando en una respiración agitada se acerca a Kisame terminando en una reverencia demasiado exagerada para ser solo un renegado. Naruto sentía como la cabeza le trabajaba a mil por hora por los extraños acontecimientos, ¿estaban para atacarlo o solo para asustarlo?, ¿Por qué se estaban retirando ignorando a los shinobis de Konoha?...

Kisame- A PESAR DE NUESTRA REPUTACIÓN… TE HEMOS DADO UNA FECHA Y EN ESA ATACAREMOS… gracias por aportarnos datos de tus nuevas habilidades Narutokun…- Sus capas ondeaban en la noche dejando a un cabreado rubio siendo sostenido por Jiraiya y Temari. Ninguno entendía que eran esos clones y la persona que los había invocado con tal magnitud… ¿que datos habían recolectado?

Jiraiya- eso no lo esperaba de un par de Missing nin... Aceleremos el paso que Gaara nos estarás esperando en los bordes… luego hablaremos de lo ocurrido…-

* * *

El pasado campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete se encontraba siendo ocupado por tres personas cuyos semblantes solo mostraban pura miseria. Los cabellos de Sakura se alargaban en el hombro de su futuro esposo que tenía su cabeza sostenida por dos manos, una serie de furiosos murmuros salían de sus finos labios sin importarle el vocabulario usado. Kakashi cruzaba sus brazos descansando su pensionado cuerpo luego de la reunión, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso al estar frente a frente con su alumno… no tenía el derecho de considerarlo su estudiante luego de tantos momentos desagradables. Las calles de Konoha estaban vacías, ningún alma visible más allá de los centinelas en cada extremo de la aldea para la protección de los ciudadanos, la luna iluminaba los bordes de la Torre Hokage que mostraba las ventanas superiores abiertas. Al parecer no eran los únicos con conflictos internos en esta noche de negación y arrepentimiento.

Sakura- realmente fuimos estúpidos en esos días…- El suave pero dañino comentario corta el silencio de los dos shinobis inmersos en vaya uno a saber que pensamientos autodestructivos. Sasuke capta esas palabras con los oídos y se pone de pie abruptamente dejando que la pelirrosa tuviera que acomodarse en su posición con un rostro de ira.

Sasuke- ¿está enojado por lo del Valle del Fin?… ¿por que estoy por casarme con Sakurachan…? no entiendo…- Su mano se apoya en la desgarrada corteza del tronco de prácticas con Shuriken y Kunai, su pelo negro tapaba su apenado rostro.

Kakashi- Naruto ha crecido en un nivel que nos es imposible entender… ha atado los cabos y surgió con esa decisión, que yo creo correcta… seamos sinceros, ninguno de nosotros fue amable con el, en aquel tiempo… lo ignoramos y tuvo que buscar su sensei en otro lugar, otros compañeros… durante ese tiempo nos fue suplantando con gente que realmente se preocupaba y no por sola obligación… Como dije hace varias horas, es egoísta exigir su estadía con tan despreciables personas que se han dado cuenta de los errores tardíamente- Si se podía estar más angustiado… las palabras de Hatake lo lograron.

Sakura- ¿le entregaste los documentos…?-

Sasuke- … los quemé…- El Jounin se gira a ver a sus dos estudiantes con un rostro que pedía que le informen de que hablaban.

Sakura- ehh… Sasuke había hecho arreglos para que Naruto perteneciera a su clan, como familia… llevaría el apellido Uchiha-

Sasuke- desde ese día intenté enmendar mis errores, pero mi maldito orgullo me lo prohibió, las palabras del idiota en nuestra batalla quedaron grabadas… nunca tuvo a nadie y me consideró su hermano… por eso me enfrenté al consejo pidiendo estos documentos… todo para nada, siempre hago las cosas tarde, cuando ya no hay solución…- Kakashi digería toda la información y solo relajaba su semblante al ver como Sasuke sufría con sus demonios internos, Haruno se cruzaba de piernas y colocaba su cara entre las dos manos para sostenerse.

Sakura- quizás ahora tenga una mejor vida… Temari lo ama, es lo que pude ver en la Torre, no diré que no me siento celosa de que lo esté alejando de nosotros, pero duele… Luego tuvimos que ser tan estúpidos para reaccionar mal cuando nos contó su secreto… ahora que lo pienso, no creo que pueda verlo más a la cara…- Sasuke veía como su pareja cerraba los ojos dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su delicada piel.

Sasuke- es raro… Naruto solo tuvo que hacer una cosa para lastimarnos… nosotros lo hicimos durante años y soportó… ¿Por qué me siento tan vació?...-

Kakashi- es la culpa Sasuke… la culpa-

* * *

- ¿su misión?...-La oscura habitación presentaba algunos hilos de luz brillante por los bordes de ventanas y puertas, lo único palpable era una mesa de madera ubicada a unos metros del sillón donde el dueño de la voz se ubicaba. Las manos de Kisame se apoyan en el borde y suspira con una sonrisa dejando que su compañero conteste al líder de la organización.

Itachi- el parásito pudo comprobar las nuevas habilidades de Naruto…- El movimiento del sillón era casi chillón y los punteados pelos del líder se asomaban desde las sombras. Su mano se estira y toma una descuidada hoja manchada con sangre.

- veo que se han hecho cargo del parásito… tenemos varios de ellos, uno menos no causa daño alguno. Nuestro querido jinchuriki está creciendo a un paso acelerado, debemos cortar sus piernas antes de que pueda sobrepasar el límite…- Kisame levanta la mano cómicamente llamando la atención de su jefe, Itachi suspira arrepentido de ser emparejado con Hoshikage como compañero, era muy chiquilín a veces.

Kisame- el renacuajo tiene a la hermana del jinchuriki de Sunagakure como su novia… Están muy pero muy conectados… ¿cree que debemos tomar cartas en el asunto?...-

- el jinchuriki no debe tener bajo ninguna circunstancia un heredero… su sangre debe cortarse inmediatamente… Lo que menos necesitamos es un recién nacido con rastros de chacra del Kyuubi no Youko en su interior… sería una roca en nuestro camino…-

Itachi- ¿que recomienda?... Podríamos enviar a alguien a asesinarla, quizás Sasori que conoce el terreno de Suna con gran exactitud…-

- no la mataremos… pero podemos dañar sus órganos para que la futura idea de tener herencia sea nula… Que alguien se encargue de entrar a la villa y se encargue de la hermana del Kazekage, ¿y esa tal Haruno?...- Itachi mueve su cabeza negativamente y continua con el relato de sus vivencias en los días de espionaje sobre su antigua aldea natal.

Itachi- Haruno no tiene ninguna relación con Naruto, esta por casarse con mi hermano próximamente… aunque creo que no he sido invitado- Kisame se tapa la boca aguantando las risas ante la sombría broma del Uchiha.

Kisame- ¿y quien será aquella persona de llevar el embrión de nuestro Jinchuriki antes de que muera…?-

- ese plan se ha dejado, solo extraeremos su Bijuu… y acabaremos con toda esta historia, tengo espías en Konoha, Suna y todo el ancho continente shinobi… agrupen más parásitos e investiguen las defensas de las aldeas, quiero un informe para el final de esta semana-

* * *

Los tímidos rayos del sol golpeaban las frentes del grupo de Konoha que se avistaba frente a frente con Gaara, Kankuro y cinco shinobis de la aldea de la Arena.

Naruto- bueno, hasta aquí llegan amigos… gracias por ayudarme con todo este plan, se que no tuvieron otra alternativa…-

Kurenai- eras molesto… si tenía que ayudarte para que te callaras, menos mal que accedí…- Hinata se ríe al igual que Jiraiya y Lee al ver el rostro furioso de Naruto.

Temari- yo saludaré a Gaara, tienes unos minutos Narukun…- La kunoichi se aleja después de saludar los presentes dejando a su prometido en la despedida de sus amigos. Jiraiya toma la iniciativa abrazando fuertemente a su estudiante, casi estrujándolo provocando que se pusiera morado de la falta de aire. Kurenai golpe la nuca del Sannin por no controlar sus emociones algo que ella no logra. Hundiendo sus carnosos labios en la boca del sorprendido rubio que abrazaba a la profesora, era un beso de despedida demasiado amigable, para su confusión Hinata se acerca y realiza lo mismo.

Naruto- bueno, me tendré que despedir más seguido…- Su risa se desvanece al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Rock Lee.

Lee- NARUCHAN…-

Naruto- LEEKUN-

Lee- NARUCHAN-

Naruto- LEEKUN- Ambos terminan en un abrazo, era algo que había surgido como un método para enojar al serio de Neji, claramente un éxito en esas semanas de entrenamiento. Separándose recibe la mano del Aburame que por primera vez se sacaba sus lentes solo para Naruto.

Shino- cierra la boca Naruto, es solo para calmar tus ansias de verme sin lentes, mantengámoslo como un secreto… entre amigos…- El rubio asiente seriamente y suspira terminando con un rostro de pura decisión, sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura.

- PERO DESPÍDETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ CARA DE TONTO… a este paso nos matarán…- La voz de Kankuro era más fuerte de lo permitido en una misión de traslado. Naruto decide retirarse antes de quebrarse en un lugar que podría traer visitas no queridas, la espalda le es dada al equipo de Konohagakure.

Jiraiya- confío en ti Gaara- El pelirrojo levanta su pálido rostro y asiente al Sannin, su brazo se levanta y rodea el cuello del triste rubio. Temari toma el brazo de su pareja del lado libre y emprenden el tranquilo viaje a las desiertas tierras de la aldea de su hermano. Hinata agacha la cabeza al ver como desaparecen en el horizonte luego de unos minutos, su mano derecha temblando en un ataque de nervios, en instantes Kurenai la abraza dejando que expulsara todo lo acumulado.

Shino- Jiraiyasama, ¿podría invocar a Gamabunta?... no estamos en condiciones de volver por nuestra cuenta-

Jiraiya- menos mal que me lo pediste Shino…-

* * *

Shizune- Tsunadesama… ¿se encuentra bien?- El desorden del escritorio presentaba a una mujer con sus rubios cabellos cayendo sobre los expedientes salvajemente, su rostro calmo pero con rastros de lágrimas, una botella de alcohol vacía al costado de un cuadro. Shizune toma con su mano el cuadro y lanza una pequeña carcajada.

Tsunade- fue en el verano… nunca la mostré- Su secretaria miraba la foto en la que su maestra aparecía con una ropa diferente a la que usaba en al oficina y una cara irritada, Jiraiya estaba a unos centímetros escribiendo unas notas. Naruto se encontraba en el suelo siendo mordido por Gamakichi, una de las invocaciones inferiores del Sannin.

Shizune- le hice una pregunta Tsunade… ¿se encuentra bien?...-

Tsunade- tráeme a Hatake, Haruno y… a esa basura… AHORA- El escritorio se rompe en pedazos dejando ver una irreconocible Hokage.

Shizune- creo que no es momento de anteponer deseos personales en sus decisiones… piense claramente lo que quiere hacer…-

Tsunade- esto no hubiera pasado si ellos lo hubieran tratado correctamente… no tendría que haberme dejado… quiero irme con el…- Shizune se apura y sujeta el cuerpo antes de que caiga al suelo. El Genjutsu de su maestra había desaparecido y la inconsciencia estaba en ella. El grito de la secretaria hace que un grupo de Anbus escoltaran el cuerpo de su líder hacia el hospital.

* * *

-ABRAN LA PUERTAS…- El estruendoso grito por parte de los cinco Chunin ubicados en los muros rodeantes de Sunagakure, logran despabilar molestamente al rubio que se sobresaltaba asustando a Temari, esta era sostenida por su hermano antes de que cayera al suelo. Gaara muestra una gota en la cabeza ante la reacción de su amigo y se dispone a entrar a su villa, los shinobis toman otro camino dejándolos solos. Kankuro continuaba preguntándole al rubio como soportaba a su hermana, y que si no podía haber conseguido algo mejor, antes de tener una mujer de poca paciencia era mejor estar con una anciana. Ese comentario le hizo ganar una patada en la entrepierna.

Gaara- como verás Namikaze… no encontrarás muchas diferencias en Suna. Además tienes gran aceptación entre los pobladores, desde que me ayudaste a controlar mi demonio… el local de ramen ha realizado algunos cambios convirtiéndolo en una comedor familiar, pronto lo verás… La academia continua con sus tareas de siempre con la entrada de un gran porcentaje de alumnos extranjeros, cuyos hogares no tienen esta educación…- Naruto asentía un poco aburrido ante las estadísticas, era de saberse ya que Gaara tenía esa actitud de liderazgo y el típico vocabulario usado para las reuniones diplomáticas.

Kankuro- hay un grupito de admiradoras en la academia, tienen un cartel y todo… jeje-

Temari- cuando aprenderás a cerrar la boca idiota…- La chica era sostenida de los brazos por su novio que traspiraba debido al aura asesino que despedía su entrenado cuerpo. Los mechones de Temari golpeaban el rostro de Naruto que ya se podría con el paso de los segundos logrando que terminara con un grito, el silencio en la calle reina y la vergüenza se presenta en el jinchuriki a toda potencia.

Naruto- mmm, ehhh… calmate Temari, sabes que Kankuro es medio tonto… perdona pero Temari es de pocas pulgas… ehhh, digo, ella no… tu tampoco… AHHHH SOLO CIERREN LA BOCA…-Gaara movía la cabeza decepcionado mientras se apoyaba contra la padre de brazos cruzados y veía como su amigo era masacrado en pleno centro por sus dos hermanos. Los gritos eran de una mujer más que de un Anbu.

Gaara- cuando terminen lleven a Naruto a la Torre, tenemos que hablar de varias cosas antes de que se instale en una casa… no se olviden…- Un pequeño "auxilio" se escucha de entre la polvareda y los quejidos. En unos cinco minutos se ve a nuestro protagonista sobándose las mejillas con un puchero plasmado en la cara, Kankuro ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra al contrario de Temari que sujetaba posesivamente el brazo del joven, sus dos pechos chocando contra el brazo del rubio con cada paso dado.

Kankuro- tengo que acomodar unos papeles de esta misión, nos vemos luego…- Aun enojado se retira a gran velocidad por los techos de las casas con destino a las oficinas adyacentes a la Torre principal. La Kunoichi no pierde tiempo al empujar a Naruto contra la pared detrás de un negocio. Antes de que pudiera hablar sus labios son atacados por la mujer que colocaba las manos en el pecho de este.

Naruto- mmm… esp… espera- Su cuello se sentía húmedo al sentir los besos de Temari que aumentaba sus deseosos movimientos, su rodilla izquierda ahora se acercaba a su entrepierna y la movía con toda intención. El ruido de pasos provenientes de los ciudadanos asustaba al jinchuriki y más al oír los comentarios de desagrado de algunas mujeres mayores ante la pequeñita escena de afecto.

Temari- eres un miedoso Naru…- Aleja su rostro del sonrojado joven y lanza unas carcajadas que lo cabrean totalmente, se supone que el hombre actúa de esa forma no las mujeres. Temari era muy diferente de las chicas de hoy en día y eso era lo que le atraía, era directa y decidida. Asintiendo mientras aprieta sus dientes, rodea la cintura de ella con su brazo y se encamina a escuchar el sermón de las actividades de un "buen shinobi" por parte de Gaara. Sería muy fácil olvidarse de Konoha… demasiado fácil.

Caminando lentamente se deja rodear de la tranquilidad que su aldea nunca le ofreció, libre de insultos y miradas filosas. Ver varias personas agachar su cabeza respetuosamente y el tener una hermosa mujer en sus brazos era algo inimaginable en su estadía infernal en Konoha. El calor del ambiente complementado con el cariño y ansiedad de los aldeanos significaba un nuevo comienzo para formar relaciones de las que esta vez, no se arrepentiría. Muy pocos amigos quedarían en su memoria y otros los borraría sin pensarlo dos veces. Saliendo de sus pensamientos ve como una mano se agita delante de sus ojos, el rostro de preocupación de la kunoichi era claro.

Temari- pensé que estabas arrepintiéndote… Sabes que si es así no podrás caminar por varios meses…- Namikaze logra captar el miedo en la voz de su futura esposa y la abraza dejando que su cabeza se hunda en su forma pecho, las tímidas manos de Temari rodean su cintura.

Naruto- hace minutos querías abusar de mi… y ahora eres tímida…- La mujer se ríe antes de pisar el pie del joven con toda su fuerza, el quejido hace que los dos shinobis encargados de la seguridad de la puerta principal, estallaran en risas.

Temari- eso demostrará quien manda en esta relación…-

Naruto- OWWW… TEMACHAN, ERES MALA- Esta se sonroja y sale disparada hacia el edificio evitando escuchar las risas de varios aldeanos, ella mantenía la actitud dura que la caracterizaba en la villa y los comentarios de Naruto la habían borrado.

- buenos tardes Narutosama- La grave voz lo identificaba como un hombre de gran edad, su compañero agachaba la cabeza de la misma forma.

Naruto- nada de "sama"… me hace sentir viejo, solo Naruto. Ehhh, vengo a hablar con Gaara…-

- Kazekagesama… lo está esperando hace varios minutos, dijo que vendría con su hermana. Incluso pidió que preparáramos un equipo médico por la golpiza que le daría la señorita…- Naruto se rasca la nuca con un tinte rojo en las mejillas mientras maldecía al pelirrojo por burlarse de el a su espalda.

Naruto- bien, gracias… a soportar el sermón….-Suspirando se adentra al edificio, el interior presentaba varias puertas de un material duro, a diferencia de la casas que eran de arena. A pesar de presentar una construcción arenosa, bajo esa capa se presentaba materiales metálicos y fuertes para soportar ataques inesperados. Saludando de izquierda a derecha, recibía la atención de toda secretaria y miembro del consejo pasante por los amplios pasillos.

* * *

- Gaarachan… ¿no me das un besito?- El pelirrojo gruñe entre dientes al ver la pose seductora de Naruto en el borde de la puerta, sus ojos azules con un brillo espantoso.

Gaara- deja de jugar Naruto, siéntate…- El rubio murmura algo de aburrido y se acomoda en el sillón ubicado frente al Kazekage, su cabeza se gira mirando los varios cuadros colgados en las paredes, las bibliotecas y un cajón con un gran candado en el costado del ventanal que daba gran vista de Sunagakure.

Los minutos pasaban y ningún sonido salía de la boca de Gaara, así que el miedo crecía a gran velocidad. Finalmente los intimidantes ojos del líder es posan sobre Namikaze.

Gaara- en primer lugar quiero agradecer que hayas aceptado mi oferta de convertirte en un shinobi de Suna…me alegra saber que estarás a mi lado en esta batalla, y sobretodo que protegerás a mi hermana, como lo hiciste conmigo hace años… gracias nuevamente Naruto…- Esto solo sonrojo al joven que intenta evitar la mirada contenta del pelirrojo ya que era extraño y se le hacía rarito el momento.

Naruto- ehhh… jeje, esto es incómodo, al parecer ya sabes decir más de una palabra…-

Gaara- y sigues con esa actitud cargosa… bueno, lamento que tengas que haberte ido de esa manera de tu aldea, pero entiendo lo que te ha ocurrido. Nosotros, los jinchurikis, somos rechazados por todos… vivimos amenazados por aquellos que quieren lastimarnos o controlarnos… Se que tienes amigos en Konoha, y espero que tu estadía aquí no prive que te comuniques con ellos, eso no lo aceptaré Naruto… la amistad es valiosa… El consejo quería darte un examen para tener una idea de tu nivel… como supe que no te gusta mucho estar siendo controlado por el consejo, he decidido darte el permiso de elegir entre trabajos que no te causarán esos problemas… Puedes tomar un equipo y entrenarlos a tu manera… Hunter nin… podrías ser el primer Sannin de Sunagakure o convertirte en un profesor de la academia… elige ahora…- Era mucha información y poco tiempo para decidir, pero pensando las alternativas…

Naruto- si elijo Hunter nin, Temari me asesina antes de que tome la primer misión… Sannin llevaría a que tome gran parte del tiempo estando solo lejos de Suna… así que estaría entre elegir un equipo o ser profesor… Pero me imagino que ya estaban al tanto de esto…- El Kazekage esboza una sonrisa y se cruza de brazos con un rostro arrogante.

Gaara- por lo que veo te preocupa mi hermana, ya que eliges estar cerca de ella sin importarte tu carrera shinobi… era de esperar de alguien tan bueno que pasa a ser idiota por momentos… Ahora tienes un mes para elegir entre las dos actividades… se sabio… Ahora otro tema más, ¿que harás con mi hermana…?- La saliva era como arena en la garganta y se ahoga salvajemente sosteniéndose en los bordes de la mesa de madera, sus uñas hundiéndose en el material. Una palmada que casi le rompe la columna lo saca de la situación.

Naruto- ehhh… pensamos casarnos, pero depende de lo que ocurra en estas semanas... Akatsuki fue a despedirse de mi, horas antes de encontrarte…-

Gaara- siempre tan amables… debiste invitarlos a quedarse en Suna…-

Naruto- se los dije, pero como el Kazekage estaría ocupado haciendo castillitos de arena, me parecía inadecuado…-

Gaara- no puedo contigo… Ayudaremos en lo que sea con respecto a la boda, Temari ha deseado esto… ¿Sakura?... no quiero que mi hermana sea un reemplazo…-

Naruto- Temari es todo lo que necesito… ustedes son mi familia, Sakura fue un tonto amor infantil que gracias a dios olvidé… Además tu hermana tiene un cuerpo mortal…-

Gaara- no quiero escuchar más de eso, lo que tu hagas con mi hermana es tu problema… pero si la lastimas, despídete de eso que tienes abajo…-

Naruto- ¿que tiene esa baúl?...- El pelirrojo se da vuelta y con un rápido movimiento de manos, provoca que una garra de arena tome el objeto y lo arroje pesadamente en la mesa. Los azules ojos del jinchuriki observaban expectantes.

Gaara- esto mi amigo… es tu regalo…-

* * *

Kankuro- ¿y Naruto…?...- Temari se mueve en su cama y deja el expediente en el colchón, luego de bostezar responde al despreocupado shinobi.

Temari- esta hablando con Gaara… oye, ¿que piensas de que nosotros dos estemos juntos?-

Kankuro- si a ti te gustan tontos… no puedo hacer nada…- Se agacha para esquivar la carpeta con el expediente que golpea la puerta violentamente.

Temari- Naruto no es tonto, es solo un poco hiperactivo… pero estos años ha cambiado mucho en comparación a la primera vez que nos conocimos…-

Kankuro- en eso no te equivocas, ha pasado por mucho… ahora es un shinobi perfecto…-

-RAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEENNNNN WOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Temari- mejor no digo nada…- Su hermano estallaba en risas mientras se retiraba del cuarto al escuchar el grito desgarrador proveniente de la Torre del Kazekage.

* * *

Shizune se sentaba con un rostro angustiado, sus piernas se cruzaban bajo la larga vestimenta. Sus ojos no descansaban por miedo a estar dormida cuando despertara su mentora. El diagnóstico médico era estrés, complementado con la bebida y la falta de buena alimentación las últimas semanas. Era extraño ver como la famosa Tsunade se encontraba tan débil en la cama del cuarto privado, designado para el Hokage. Poniéndose de pie se acerca a la ventana y con un silencioso movimiento abre las persianas para que la brisa nocturna refrescara el calor producido por las blancas luces del techo.

Sus brazos se apoyan contra el borde de la ventana, su cabeza contra el costado frío de la pared. Una serie de pensamientos la invaden sobre la posible causa de que la rubia estuviera en ese estado. Simple, la partida de Naruto, el hijo de Tsunade. No de sangre, pero ella lo consideraba de esa forma. Una pequeña tos la asombra y a gran velocidad se dirige al costado derecho de la cama, su mano tomando un vaso de agua para calmar la sed.

Shizune- Tsunadesama…- La Hokage vaciaba el vaso sin vergüenza y al término se acuesta pesadamente su cabeza contra la almohada, aun sin intención de expulsar palabras. Su secretaria entiende todo lo que puede estar pasando por la cabeza de su maestra y decide no presionar. Al minuto sus oídos captan una suave y rasposa voz.

Tsunade- ¿se fue?...-

Shizune- no entiendo de qué habla…-

Tsunade- Naruto…- Shizune se estira en su silla y asiente lentamente apretando su mandíbula al sentir la tristeza al borde de sus ojos.

Shizune- ya debe estar en Suna… ¿sabe que es realmente hermosa sin ese Genjutsu?-

Tsunade- no molestes con eso Shizune, soy bastante grande para identificar las mentiras…-

Shizune- yo no lo he dicho… Hace unos meses, Naruto se encaminaba a la Torre para darle los detalles de su misión en los bordes del País del Fuego. Al parecer usted recién se despertaba de una larga siesta… suponiendo que estaba trabajando como se supone que hace un líder, yo lo deje entrar… Lo primero que vio según el, fue a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que claramente superaba su edad… lástima que se escondía bajo un Genjutsu…- Tsunade se sonroja y se gira en la cama ahora observando completamente a su ayudante.

Tsunade- siempre me consideraba una anciana… lo voy a extrañar, pero se que…- Antes de que continuara con la conversación, la puerta de la habitación se abre violentamente golpeando la pared, la figura de un cansado y asustado Jiraiya confunde a la Hokage. El peligris suspira y se acerca con una sonrisa a la cama central.

Shizune- Jiraiyasama… debería ser más silencioso en un hospital, hay pacientes que necesitan el descanso…-Esto parecía caer en oídos sordos ya que los dos Sannin se miraban a los ojos en un sinfín de emociones.

- SHIZUNESAMA… NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA- Viendo este pedido de socorro por parte de una de las secretarias de turno, se despide velozmente desapareciendo por la puerta.

Tsunade- recupera el aliento, anciano…-


End file.
